Punishment
by Sceolan
Summary: Things went wrong and nothing went as planned. Someone dies by Pip's hands, someone who didn't deserve it. There are consequences and Pip is on the receiving end. He is guilty of his crimes and is treated as so. His cell mate is an ex-drug dealer, named Kenny who is quiet popular in prison and shows him around.


Summary: Things went wrong and nothing went as planned. Someone dies by Pip's hands, someone who didn't deserve it. There are consequences and Pip is on the receiving end. He is guilty of his crimes and is treated as so. His cell mate is an ex-drug dealer, named Kenny who is quiet popular in prison and shows him around, where he finds some people are here for something they didn't do, but others like the crazy French man and the "son of Satan" who deserve nothing but the hell in here. It seems Pip will have a jolly good time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

A/N: Hello readers, this is my first story I'm posting on here, I do hope you enjoy it. If you want me to continue writing this please show me by reviewing or showing some kind of love, it would also make me what to post faster. I already have a plan to where I want this story to go.

If you like Damien and Christophe you're gonna like the upcoming chapters. ;y I have amazing things planed for them okay.

If anyone is up to be my Beta please tell me! If you see anything wrong don't be afraid to point it out.

**Edit; I fix most of the errors I found. Hopefully it will make the first chapter not seem as bad as it did before!**

* * *

Pip couldn't stop himself from crying as he saw the judge declared him guilty, he didn't stop when the officer's hand cuffed him. His eyes were red as he look around, pleading to the people in the room, but they all had the same unsympathetic facial features. It felt as if he was chocking on air, his heart dropped at realizing that no one in the room cared about him. It made him hurt, because now they all had a reason to hate him. It wasn't like when he was a child, hating him to hate him, their reason of hate to him now was murder, Pip had killed. That is why this was happening.

The officers took him outside of the back of the building and walked Pip over to their police vans, shoving the teen half heartedly inside. Pip sat in the plastic sets, leaning forward as to not put so much pressure on his writs from the metal hand cuffs. He sniffed, tears still running down his face, and looked down as he legs, hating himself. He looked up at the vans windows, looking at the cameras placed there to watch him as they took him to the closest prison in Colorado.

The drive was an hour long, which the police man almost never spoke one word to Pip, only to ask his name and birth. The van stopped in front of the detention center, Pip watched the officers from the prison and the one driving him jump out of the car to talk to one another, probably about him. He watched them walk over to van and opened the door he was closest, they pulled Pip out by his elbows making him slightly stumbling over his feet from the shock of it. He mumbled an apologize that was ignored.

They walked him into a caged hallway making their way into the large building; they walked for around five minutes before stopping and walking into a room on the right. They shut the door behind them.

"We need to you strip nude before you can go any further in the building" The oldest officer spoke, as he unhand cuffed the blonde teen.

Pip looked wide eyed at them both, feeling himself burn with embarrassment, he eyes were already starting to sting again, but he bit his lip before any tears could fall. He rubbed his writs before pulling off his shirt, along with his shoes and pants. He stood only with his boxers, and looked at the officers. Who frowned at him, "pull 'em down to your ankles." The second officer spoke, with a slight sad tone to his voice. Pip hesitated, before slowly pulling his boxer down to his ankles like the man had told him.

After they finished making sure he didn't have any drugs or weapons on him, he put on the orange jumper and was hand cuffed once more. Pip could feel himself shaking as they came closer to other prisoners. His palms sweating as he held them in a tight fist behind his back. He looked down at his feet as they walked through the hall full of convicts. He tried his best to block of their hurtful words and slurs at him. He could see them shaking the bars on thier cell; he knew they were trying to scare him, and it work. He was afraid for his life.

Pip looked around as they walked him into a large square room; there were stairs that went up to four floors. Pip looked at the cells that went completely around the building. He stopped walking long enough to make eye contact with a few of the convicts in thier locked cells, before the officers shoved him forward. He lett his bangs cover his face.

He wanted to ask the officers questions about what was going to happen to him, but he bit his lips because he knew that they didn't care what happened. They took him to the second floor of the holding cell. Pip watched the man in front of him walk to a cell and stoped. He opened the cells door and shouted something at whoever was inside. He looked at Pip and waved him over. Pip walked as slowly as he could, he didn't want to be with someone who has commit a crime, even if he had himself. He was pushed forward again by the officer behind him.

Pip took a step into the cell and turned around, watching the officers leave him after locking the cell door behind them. Pip looked over to the beds and noticed there was a young man sleeping in the lower bunk. He walked over closer to the man and studied his face as he slept. The man had messy blond hair that fix perfectly with his light skin. Pip sighed as he took a step back and sat on the floor next to the bed, to afraid that if he climbed the bunk bed, he would move it to much and wake the man.

An hour went by with just Pip sitting there quietly looking at an old book that he found when he started to hear the sounds of sheets moving. Pip quickly looked over to the bed to see a very tried man sitting up looking at him. The messy blonde haired man swung his legs to the side of the bed and yawned, he turned his head to look at Pip once more, "Hey, I'm Kenny." He spoke as he stood up and walked over to the toilet in the far corner of the cell.

Pip stopped watching Kenny and looked away, "Hello, Kenneth. My name is Phillip but please do call me anything you want." He said trying his best to appeal to the other.

Kenny turned around with a grin placed on his face, "Alright, I'm gonna call you Pip." He said setting back down on the bed, watching Pip shut the book and put it back down where he found it. "So, Pip...what brought you here...in prison I mean?" Kenny asks, smiling slightly at Pip who frowned at him. Pip sighed and looked at Kenny then back down at his feet, holding his hands and thumping his thumbs together, he stays silent for a moment before replying.

"It's a long and confusing story." Pip says still not looking to meet the other blonde. Kenny keeps smiling with his arms crossed.

"Not gonna tell me, uh. That's alright I understand you want to get to know me before telling me your part of the story, but don't worry I'll tell you my story." He says getting on the floor and crossing his legs to be in a matching position as Pip.

Kenny lets out a puff of breath, "Well Pip, this is my second time in prison for drug charges, mainly dealing. "

_"Kenny you can't keep doing this!" A short raven headed boy yelled to his friend, holding on to a clear bag full of what seemed to be white powder which he threw down on the ground. Kenny flinched, is eyes burning from the tears treating to fall. He turned his eyes to the powder that scattered the floor near his feet._

_"You don't understand Stan, You don't understand!" Kenny yelled taking a step closer to his raven headed friend. The tears had already started to fall, but Kenny didn't care, he was already sick and tired of everything around him. Stan frowned, and shoved Kenny away from him._

_"Everyone, me, Kyle and even Cartman for god's sake are worried about you, Kenny! You don't understand. We talk about you, we wonder when your leaving again for what you're doing, we know you're going back to prison, we don't want that to happen, but it's hard for it not to. You're always gone late at night." Kyle screams back his cheeks red with angry. He pulls his fist up, ready to hit Kenny in the face, frustrated with his friend._

_"Hit me, Stan. I know none of you guys even want to talk to me again; I know you all hate to see my face." Kenny says bitterly, "You all think I do this for what? Did any of you think about that, think about why I even do this?" He asks pulling out a wad of cash throwing it on the ground next to the powder. He looks at Stan, "Every penny I earn is for Karen, I'm trying my best to put her through college." Kenny says, frowning at the ground, "I know, if I go to prison again I'll be in there for more than year. I know if I go our parents won't take here of her…but what else can I do?" He asks._

_Stan takes in a breath of air, "I'm sorry" he says as he moves down to pick up the money, Kenny goes to help him meeting Stan's eyes, "I keep the money in a box under my bed, can you take it with you?" He asks standing up with Stan and holds him the money he grabbed from the floor. Stan looks at him with a confused face, "Yeah, dude...What for?" He asks before staring at Kenny, "You...You didn't?"_

_Kenny nods, "an hour ago…" He says frowning as he hears the sound of someone knocking at the door. He hears voices shouting at the door, yelling to be let in. Stan looks with a face full of shock, "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't actually do something so stupid." He says after Kenny opens the door to find two cops after finding drug after drug._

_Kenny grinned looking at Pip, "I'm sure you could figure out what happened after that." He said pulling out a pack of cigarettes from under the bed with a lighter pulling one of the cigs. He laid it on his lips and lit it taking a long puff he blew the smoke at Pip. Pip waved his hand at the smoke._

"But Kenneth, why would you do that?" Pip asked leaning away from Kenny's smoke. He watched the other blonde for a moment. Kenny frowned at Pip and stood up, walking back over to his bed and lying down. Pip stood up after him wanting to apologize, "I know it wasn't my place to ask. I'm sorry." Pip said watching as Kenny pulled the sheets over himself.

"Its fine, I've been asked before. It's just I don't really have an honest answer. I just did it because I thought it would be good for me. "Kenny said glancing at Pip, "anyways you should probably get some early rest, okay?" He said more than asked. He rolled back over and started staring at the wall, not caring if Pip was even doing what he said.

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed this story please tell me! This is my first fanfiction and I'd really appreciate it if you left a review. :Y


End file.
